etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rzeczpospolita Miliona Narodów/Historia
Unia nie zawsze jest zła r. - 10.09.1446 r. Historia Rzeczpospolitej rozpoczyna się jedenastego listopada 1444 roku. Tego właśnie dnia, Niedźwiedź objął pieczę nad Królestwem Polski, które straciło króla Władysława III Warneńczyka w bitwie pod Warną. Gdy tytan dowiedział się o upośledzeniu umysłowym owego króla - który poprowadził armię Polską do walki, samemu przy tym ginąc - zapłakał. Postanowił więc, że od teraz to właśnie on - Niedźwiedź - będzie wspomagał Polskę w ponownym staniu się mocarstwem. Jako że w Polsce panowało bezkrólewie - podobnie jak na Węgrzech - Niedźwiedź bardzo szybko rozpoczął wcielanie swych planów w życie i najął do królewskiej rady Karola Ferdynanda Koryckiego - wykształconego teologa z Łęczycy. Dzięki niemu i jego gorliwym kazaniom ku chwale i miłości Boga, Polacy byli bardziej przychylni Niedźwiedziowi oraz bardziej spokojni w kwestii powierzenia mu zarządzania ich krajem. Na kolejnego członka rady królewskiej Niedźwiedź mianował Iwana Krasińskiego, który dzięki swoim umiejętnościom dyplomatycznym został królewskim dyplomatą. Jego zadanie było proste. Przekonywać innych emisariuszy (i nie tylko), że Polska to wspaniały kraj mlekiem i miodem płynącym. Kolejnym i ostatnim członkiem rady królewskiej został kapitan Jan Sieniawski. Jego zadaniem było ogólne zarządzanie jak największą armią przy jak najmniejszych kosztach. Ta trójka natychmiast przystąpiła do ogarniania bajzlu, który zostawił im Warneńczyk. Pierwszym postanowieniem rady królewskiej (która podczas bezkrólewia tak naprawdę zarządzała krajem) było wprowadzenie Aktu Jedynej Wiary. Akt ten zwiększał wpływy księży i misjonarzy na terenie całego kraju, co lekko podburzało możnowładców, ale nie mieli oni nic przeciwko, głównie za sprawą zdolności Karola Ferdynanda. Po co jednak rada królewska przyjęła ten akt? Aby nawrócić prawosławnych Ukraińców na jedyną słuszną wiarę, tj. rzymskokatolicką. Następnym ruchem było wysłanie przez Iwana Krasińskiego jednego ze swoich podwładnych, Emila Pułaskiego, do Wiednia, aby ten polepszał nadszarganą reputację Polski u Cesarza Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego Fryderyka III Habsburga. Po wysłaniu Emila, Iwan Kraiński niemal natychmiast wydał rozkaz swojemu drugiemu podwładnemu, Augustowi Duninowi. Nakazał mu on, aby pojechał czym prędzej do Wilna i podpisał sojusz wojskowy z Wielkim Księstwem Litewskim. Wielki książę litewski Kazimierz Jagiellończyk przyjął sojusz bez zastanowienia. Po jakimś czasie, do Krakowa przybył emisariusz brandenburski. Chciał on, w imieniu Brandenburgii, podpisać sojusz wojskowy z Polską. Karol Ferdynand odmówił z prostego względu - sojusz z Brandenburgią przekreśliłby szansę Polski na sojusz z cesarzem Habsburgiem. Minęło kilka tygodni i Iwan Krasiński wpadł na genialny pomysł. Zaproponował on Kazimierzowi Jagiellonowi, aby jego córka (nieznana z imienia) poślubiła jego syna. Kazimierz zgodził się i teoretycznie powstał mariaż królewski pomiędzy Polską a Litwą, co tylko spotęgowało bliskość obydwu tych narodów. A, że Iwan miał wielu synów to kolejnego posłał, aby ten ożenił się z córką księcia mazowieckiego - który formalnie nie należał do Polski, ale był bliskim sojusznikiem tego kraju - władca przyjął ofertę i po raz kolejny zawiązano mariaż królewski. Tymczasem Jan Sieniawski postanowił, że głównym celem Polski nie powinni być Osmanie - z którymi nie wygasł jeszcze rozejm - a Zakon Krzyżacki. A konkretniej, Jan Sieniawski pragnął odzyskać od zakonu wszystko, co etnicznie polskie. Czyli Chełmno, Gdańsk oraz Mazury. Jednakże akty własności Gdańska gdzieś się zapodziały, więc Jan Sieniawski wysłał Augusta Dunina, aby ten ''znalazł ten akt. Wraz z nowym rokiem, do Polski przybyła córka cesarza Habsburga, z którą ślub wziął sam Kazimierz Jagiellon, czyli wielki książę litewski. Wesele odbyło się w Krakowie. Podania donoszą, że była taka impreza, że przez miesiąc w Krakowie piwa nie można było nabyć. Młoda para wyjechała po paru dniach z Krakowa do Wilna, ale zabaw w stolicy Polski nie było końca. Wspaniałe i radosne wydarzenia w Polsce i Litwie zwiększyły zaufanie ludzi do rady królewskiej i Kazimierza Jagiellona. Wreszcie, 18 lipca 1445 roku, Kazimierz Jagiellończyk przybył do Krakowa wraz ze swoją żoną. Zostali przywitani gromkimi brawami i ogólnym poruszeniem wśród ludności. Na zamku na Wawelu, w kaplicy, Karol Ferdynand Korycki wraz z Iwanem Krasińskim i Janem Sieniawskim, przekazali insygnia królewskie Kazimierzowi Jagiellonowi i koronowali go na króla Polski. W ten sposób powstała unia personalna pomiędzy Polską a Litwą. Kazimierz nie miał zamiaru jednoczyć Polski i Litwy, zamiast tego został królem obydwu państw. Jednakże, chyba wolał być królem polskim, ponieważ przeniósł swój cały dwór do Krakowa. Następnego dnia o świcie, król Kazimierz Jagiellończyk ogłosił, że aby zapobiec temu co się stało pod Warną, wprowadza monarchię elekcyjną. Od dnia dzisiejszego, każdego nowego króla Polski będzie wybierać szlachta. Szlachta była wręcz zachwycona decyzją króla Kazimierza. Mijały miesiące, a do króla Kazimierza przybył Iwan Krasiński. Podczas szukania aktu własności Gdańska, natknął się on na interesującą mapę, która pokazywała, że część ziemi Węgier powinna należeć do Polski. Gdy król Kazimierz spojrzał na ową mapę, stwierdził, że Iwan ma rację. Węgrzy byli wysoce nieuradowani tym faktem. Mijały kolejne tygodnie i na dwór Krakowa przybył Emil Pułaski. Ogłosił on, że tak bardzo przekonał cesarza niemieckiego do siebie i Polski, że ten chciałby, aby Austrię i Polskę łączyło coś więcej niż mariaż. Habsburg zaproponował sojusz wojskowy, na co oczywiście król Kazimierz zgodził się. Wreszcie sielanka i dobrobyt Polski został zakłócony. 2 stycznia 1446 roku, na Podolu wybuchło powstanie Ukraińców, którzy domagali się utworzenia niepodległej Galicji-Wołynia. Król Kazimierz wysłal więc 12 tysięcy wojska do terenów buntowniczych, a na generała tych wojsk mianował Stanisława Bidzińskiego. Nie był to człowiek bardzo uzdolniony taktycznie, ale swoje zadanie spełniał. Przy pomocy posiłków nadesłanych ze środka kraju, Bidziński ruszył stłumić buntów Ukraińców. Bitwa była długa oraz krwawa i prawdopodobnym jest, że Bidziński by tę bitwę przegrał, gdyby nie godna podziwu akcja sił Marchii Mołdawskiej, podporzątkowanej Polsce, które przybyły w środku bitwy, aby wspomóc polskie wojska, i wspólnymi siłami zwyciężyły. Na wieść o zwycięstwie i poświęceniu oraz pomocy Mołdawii, król Kazimierz wprowadził akt wasalny między Mołdawią a Polską. Mołdawia, do tej pory marchia Polski, stała się wasalem, tak jak Mazowsze. Hospodar Mołdawski Petru III nie był zbyt zadowolony faktem, że Mołdawia zostaje wasalem Polski, ale pogodził się z tym i nie wszczął wobec króla żadnych skarg ani zażaleń. Wielkie problemy małego zakonu r. - 08.09.1453 r. Mijały kolejne miesiące i życie jakoś się toczyło. Dyplomaci znaleźli wreszcie akt własności Gdańska i zajęli się rzeczami bardziej pożytecznymi dla kraju. Emil Pułaski został wysłany na Węgry, aby tam przekonywał ludność zakarpacką - czyli Ukraińców na terenie Węgier - do tego, że w Polsce będzie im się żyło lepiej i bezpieczniej. August Dunin natomiast został wysłany do Kiszyniowa - stolicy Hospodarstwa Mołdawskiego - aby tam udobruchał Petru III, który dalej był niezadowolony z faktu, że stał się zwykłym wasalem korony. Pierwszego stycznia 1448 roku Kazimierz Jagiellończyk, po przedyskutowaniu kilku istotnych spraw z kapitanem Janem Sieniawskim, wypowiedział wojnę Zakonowi Krzyżackiemu. Powodem było - a jak żeby inaczej - odzyskanie Gdańska. Odzyskanie, ponieważ Polska miała jego akt własności a to oznaczało, że Zakon Krzyżacki okupuje Gdańsk bezprawnie. Taka przynajmniej była oficjalna wersja. Do wojny króla Kazimierza przekonał fakt, że Zakon Krzyżacki uwikłany był już w jedną wojnę. Wojował on z Danią jako sojusznik Zakonu Kawalerów Mieczowych (Zakon Inflancki). Niestety, po stronie Krzyżaków stanęły Węgry. Ironia losu, bo to ten sam kraj, który kilkaset lat temu wygnał rycerzy ze swoich ziem, teraz pomagał im utrzymać się przy życiu. Szczęśliwie dla Polski, do wojny po stronie korony stanął sam cesarz Habsburg i cała Austria oraz oczywiście Litwa, Mazowsze i Mołdawia. Pierwsza bitwa sił polskich i krzyżackich miała miejsce pod Neumark (Nową Marchią). Wojsk polskich było 10 tysięcy, natomiast Krzyżaków niespełna 4. Ponadto, zakonnicy wycofywali się z frontu po bitwie z Danią, więc ich morale oraz zapał do walki były strasznie niskie. Bitwa nie trwała długo, a zakończyła się kompletną rzezią wśród Rycerzy Maryi. Plotki głoszą, że ani jeden nie przeżył. Korzystając z chaosu wojny, Ukraińcy ponownie chwycili za broń. Nie były to regularne oddziały żołnierzy, składały się one ze zwykłych chłopów, którzy mieli za dużo wolnego czasu. Na wieść o kolejnym powstaniu, Stanisław Bidziński, generał wojsk polskich oblegających teraz Neumark, przerwał oblężenie i wyruszył, aby tłumić powstanie. Pod koniec kwietnia doszło do bitwy pod Lwowem, gdzie 10 tysięcy wojsk Polskich wraz z sojusznikami w postaci armii Janusza Piasta - Księcia Mazowieckiego - oraz sił litewskich zmiażdżyły wojska chłopskie posyłając ich albo do piachu, albo z powrotem na rolę. W maju wojnę Zakonowi Krzyżackiemu wypowiedziało kolejne państwo, Elektorat Brandenburgii, który postanowił odzyskać etniczne ziemie brandenburskie, czyli Neumark. Było to Polsce bardzo na rękę, ponieważ nie interesowała króla Kazimierza prowincja wchodząca w skład Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, gdyż mogłoby to być przedmiotem sporu pomiędzy cesarzem, a tego władca nie chciał. Nakazał więc Stanisławowi Bidzińskiemu konsolidację w Warszawie i ruszenie na Gdańsk. Bidziński, gdy dotarł do Gdańska, zauważył, że sojusznik Brandenburgii - Brunszwik - toczył bitwę z Zakonem Krzyżackim. Niestety przegrywał, ale wtedy do akcji wkroczyły wojska polsko-litewskie i zmiażdżyły wojska zakonne. Bitwa została wygrana, ale pojawił się pewien problem. Gdańsk był wcześniej pod oblężeniem wojsk Brunszwiku, a kodeks wojny mówił jasno: Kto pierwszy do miasta się stawi, tego oblężenie tego miasta należy do niego. Ofensywa więc została tymczasowo wstrzymana. Wszystkie ważniejsze fortyfikacje i zamki Krzyżaków były oblegane, czy to przez Austrię, czy to przez Litwę, czy to przez Mazowsze. Tak więc, skoro północny front był już pod kontrolą i czekano, aż oblężenia się zakończą, wojska Bidzińskiego ruszyły na Węgry, które od początku wojny walczyły z Austrią i były praktycznie pod ich całkowitą łaską. Gdy Bidziński wkroczył do Węgier, przekonał się, że Peszt - stolica Węgier - jest już pod okupacją austriacką, a podbicie innych fortyfikacji Węgierskich to tylko kwestia czasu. Wojska polskie przystąpiły do oblegania zamku Zemplen. Mijały kolejne dni, a do króla Kazimierza przyszła informacja z Rzymu. Kardynał węgierski próbował przekupić kardynała polskiego do tego, aby ten wstawił się u papieża za Węgrami i poprosił o rzucenie ekskomuniki na króla Kazimierza. Na całe szczęście do tego nie doszło, a władca utwierdził się tylko w przekonaniu, że Węgrzy to paskudne, dwulicowe żmije jadowite. Do króla przyszła wiadomość, że wojska austriackie powoli wycofują się z oblężenia Węgier, ponieważ prowadzą teraz wojnę sukcesyjną o Anhalt z Brandenburgią. Władca nie był zezłoszczony, ponieważ wrogie wojska już nie były w stanie przeciwstawić się jego armii. Mijały kolejne miesiące, a wojna toczyła się żółwim tempem. Wreszcie, 27 lutego 1451 roku, król Kazimierz Jagiellończyk zaoferował Węgrom pokój. W zamian jednak żądał aby prowincje Maramaros, Zemplen oraz Bihar zostały bezpośrednio włączone do Polski. Władca Węgier zgodził się niechętnie, ale to oznaczało, że jego kraj wreszcie przestanie być okupowany, oraz że wreszcie złapie oddech. Mijały kolejne miesiące, a na dwór króla przybył kapitan Jan Sieniawski. Przedstawił mu jego najlepszego dotąd ucznia z zakresu taktyki, a na imię mu było Henryk Kurbski. Kazimierz przyjął go bardzo hojnie, wyprawił ucztę oraz od razu przyznał mu misję. Miał zastąpić Stanisława Bidzińskiego jako generała wojsk Polskich. 27 maja podpisany został kolejny traktat pokojowy. Tym razem z Zakonem Kawalerów Mieczowych lub, jak kto woli, Zakonem Inflanckim. Pokój nie był zbyt kosztowny, król zażądał tylko znacznej ilości pieniędzy ze skarbca oraz anulowanie stosunków dyplomatycznych z wolnym miastem Rygą. Wielki mistrz Kawalerów przyjął ów pokój. W ten sposób, wojnie został tylko Zakon Krzyżacki, który wciąż posiadał obleganą twierdzę w Królewcu. Gdy cały Zakon Krzyżacki został podbity i nad każdym jego zamkiem powiewała polska flaga, przedstawiciele samorządu Chełmna przybyli do króla Polski i powiedzieli mu, że skoro i tak cały zakon jest okupowany, a w Chełmnie żyją sami Polacy, to proszą o bezpośrednie anektowanie Chełmna i okolic do Polski. Król przyjął szczodrą ofertę, ale spojrzał na jeden mały zgrzyt, który był cierniem w jego oku od bardzo dawna - Gdańsk. Gdańsk był od czasu bitwy o Gdańsk okupowany przez Brunszwik - sojusznika Brandenburgii - i ani myśleli aby zakończyć tę wojnę. Wojna się więc przedłużała kolejny rok i nastąpiło kolejne powstanie ukraińskie na Podolu, tym razem, nie byli to chłopi, a prawdziwa armia. Ukraińcy natychmiastowo przystąpili do oblegania twierdz na Podolu oraz we Lwowie. Armia na Podolu szybko została zniszczona przez wojska Mołdawii i Litwy, które akurat były w pobliżu. Do Lwowa natomiast zmierzał Henryk Kurbski z królewską armią. Bitwa nie trwała długo. Mimo przewagi liczebnej Ukraińców, dzięki wspaniałym umiejętnościom taktycznym Henryka Kurbskiego, wojska polskie wygrały i stłumiły kolejne powstanie ukraińskie. Pierwszego września 1453 roku stała się rzecz straszna. Brandenburgia zawarła pokój z Zakonem Krzyżackim, ale najprawdopodobniej w akcie zemsty na Polsce za nie podpisanie sojuszu wojskowego, nakazała utworzenie wolnego miasta Gdańsk. Król, gdy się o tym dowiedział, zawiódł się i to mocno. Złożył propozycję pokoju zakonnikom, aby oddali Warmię i Mazury oraz Szczytno bezpośrednio dla Polski oraz podzielili się nieco swoim bogactwem, a co ważniejsze, zażądał anulowania stosunków dyplomatycznych z Węgrami. Zakon przyjął ofertę i tak zakończyła się wojna polsko-krzyżacka. Pokój został ogłoszony 8 września 1453 roku. Płonące imperium r. - 27.05.1459 r. Wojna się skończyła, niekoniecznie po myśli Kazimierza Jagiellona, ale jednak Polska, Litwa, Mołdawia, Mazowsze i Austria wyszły z tej wojny zwycięskie, przy czym Polska podbiła kilka ziem. Natychmiast po zakończeniu konfliktu, Kazimierz Jagiellończyk wydał edykt wasalny. Edykt ten ogłaszał powstania nowego lenna Polski - Transylwanii. Z ziem podbitych od Węgrów, Kazimierz Jagiellończyk utworzył Księstwo Transylwanii, które miało co prawda osobnego władcę, jednakże ten władca był dobrym i zaufanym człowiekiem króla. W międzyczasie August Dunin został skierowany do Warszawy, aby tam poprawiał nadszarpnięte przez wojnę zdanie o królu Kazimierzu. Polskę w 1454 roku nawiedziła sroga zima. Tak sroga, że śnieg leżał nawet w marcu. Lud - ciemnogród - był bardzo niezadowolony, bo myślał, że to wszystko przez króla. Władca musiał interweniować, gdyż naraziłby się chłopstwu i szlachcie za nic nierobienie. Król więc wysłał Karola Ferdynanda, aby ten spróbował złagodzić trochę tych chłopów i mówić im, że to wszystko to boży plan. O dziwo, podziałało. W lato, król wydał jednego ze swoich krewnych za córkę hospodara mołdawskiego Petru III, aby jeszcze bardziej zbliżyć te dwa kraje - Polskę i Mołdawię - do siebie. Wraz z krewnym króla, do Mołdawii przybył Emil Pułaski, który przypieczętował mariaż. Minął rok i 28 lutego cesarz Habsburg wezwał Kazimierza Jagiellończyka do wojny przeciwko Danii, Norwegii, Szwecji, Brandenburgii, Anhaltowi i Brunszwikowi. Nie było w interesie króla dołączenie do owej wojny, jednakże Kazimierz, łamiąc się na honor i przyjaźń polsko-austriacką, przyjął wezwanie do wojny. Jednakże był mały zgrzyt. Polska jeszcze nie była gotowa na takie wojny. Jej armie wciąż się regenerowały, więc oficjalnie do wojny przystąpili, ale nie podejmowali jakichś skoordynowanych działań militarnych. Z ogarniętego wojną cesarstwa wielu ludzi uciekało do Polski. Głównie dlatego, że wojny wewnętrzne zawsze były krwawe i dewastujące. Miasta zmieniały swoich właścicieli praktycznie co chwilę. Tak więc, aby przeczekać ten burzliwy okres, wielu intelektualistów oraz mieszczan emigrowało do Polski, która była bliskim sojusznikiem cesarstwa. Napływ oświeconych i wyedukowanych ludzi z terenów niemieckich znacząco podniosło poziom oświaty polskiej, a napływ mieszczan o różnej kulturze i wyznaniach spowodował, że Polska stała się krajem bardzo tolerancyjnym. W Polsce praktycznie nie było rasizmu. Każdy był równy sobie i każdy był tym, kim był. Nie było uprzedzeń. No chyba, że pośród starych chłopów. Mijały miesiące, a do króla doszła wiadomość z Rzymu. Polski kardynał dopuścił się tam fałszowania ważnych dokumentów kościelnych i papież się o tym dowiedział. Kazimierz musiał szybko działać. Mógł, albo wysłać skrytobójców, aby spróbowali wyciągnąć duchownego z rzymskiego lochu lub mógł wysłać do papieża list, że zachowanie kardynała jest karygodne i słusznie został ukarany. Król nie chciał drażnić przywódcy religijnego ani ryzykować swojej reputacji, gdyby skrytobójcom się nie udało, więc wysłał list. Polska straciła kardynała, ale papież docenił uczciwość króla. Uczciwość króla chyba jednak doszła do Boga, który w akcie aprobaty i wdzięczności zesłał wiosną 1458 kometę, która przemierzała niebo. Niestety, znowu głos swój wcisnął ciemnogród, który połączył wnioski, że Polska prowadzi wojnę, i że widzą kometę. Zaczęli się denerwować, niepokoić i myśleć nad sensem istnienia. Minął kolejny rok, a do króla przybył Emil Pułaski z papierem w ręku. Znalazł on dokumenty mówiące o tym, że prowincja Szepes powinna należeć do Księstwa Transylwanii, ewentualnie do wielmożnego Królestwa Polski. Król wziął pergamin i oprawił w ramkę nad tronem, aby zawsze pamiętać, że ma haka na Węgrów. Unia Czech, czyli mały problem r. - 02.04.1463 r. Wojna niemiecko-skandynawska wciąż trwała, ale nie na długo. 21 czerwca 1459 został podpisany traktat pokojowy. Wojna zakończyła się zapłaceniem odszkodowania wojennego. Tego samego dnia, Emil Pułaski z polecenia Kazimierza Jagiellona wyjechał do Warszawy na misję dyplomatyczną. Król miał nową ambicję, by zjednać sobie szlachtę i pokazać potęgę państwa polskiego przed sąsiadami. Postanowił ostatecznie inkorporować Księstwo Mazowieckie. Dzięki temu, Polska zyskałaby prestiż oraz bogate miasta, np. Warszawę. Polska posiadała ogromne ilości żelaza. Karol Ferdynand rozważał propozycję handlowania z Czechami, by polepszyć wzajemne relacje, lecz wtedy interweniował kapitan Jan Sieniawski. Powiedział on coś, co zmieniło poglądy całego dworu na Czechy - w tym króla. Czesi i Moskwianie posiadali wspólnego władcę, więc wspieranie Czech byłoby bardzo nierozsądne. W takiej sytuacji, Karol Ferdynand postanowił, że to całe żelazo będzie sprzedawane wyłącznie na polskich targowiskach i tylko u polskich kupców. To dało potężnego kopa polskiej gospodarce, albowiem w tym regionie świata żelazo było bardzo cenne. a polskie z kolei było wysokiej jakości oraz ceny. Jednakże to nie był koniec problemów Karola Ferdynanda. Około 1460 roku, kler postanowił wtrącić się w sprawy filozofów, którzy według Kościoła głosili herezje. Karol Ferdynand był teologiem, a więc prawie księdzem, ale był też człowiekiem bardzo mądrym, który rozumiał filozofów i myślicieli. Zwrócił się więc z tym problemem do króla Kazimierza Jagiellończyka. Był to ciężki wybór, albowiem niezależnie od decyzji, jaką by podjęli, niezależnie od tego kogo by poparli, druga strona będzie oburzona tą sytuacją. Król postanowił nie denerwować kleru i poparł jego zdanie. Aresztowano kilku filozofów i wtrącono do więzienia, ale kler był wdzięczny władcy, natomiast kręg myślicieli był oburzony postawą króla. Karol Ferdynand został zwolniony z funkcji głównego doradcy króla. Bliższe powody do tej pory nie są nam znane, prawdopodobnie chodziło tutaj o zatargi względem wyżej wymienionego problemu. Jednakże, jaka była prawda? Do tej pory nie wiemy. Karol Ferdynand, który znajdował się w radzie królewskiej od śmierci Warneńczyka, odszedł. Za niego, król mianował Henryka Sieniawskiego, inkwizytora papieskiego, który zapewniał misjonarzom i klerowi spore przywileje i ustępstwa w niektórych sprawach. Potęga kościoła w Polsce wzrosła znacząco. Mocno to zachwiało stabilnością państwa, ponieważ Kościół, mimo że tolerancyjny, to dalej był zarządzany przez starą gwardię z czasów Warneńczyka, a nawet Jagiełły. Zatem na pierwsze poważne zmiany, Polska musiała poczekać jeszcze kilka lat. Nadeszło lato 1461 roku, a z nim wielka zmiana. Emil Pułaski ostatecznie zakończył swoją misję dopinania wszystkiego na ostatni guzik i od 1 lipca owego roku Księstwo Mazowieckie przestało być lennem polskim, a zostało integralną częścią Królestwa Polskiego. Z racji tego faktu, Kazimierz Jagiellończyk przeniósł swój dwór właśnie do Warszawy, bo Kraków był pierwszym miastem na drodze Węgier i Czech, czyli wrogów Polski. Nie było to zbyt bezpieczne, aby rezydował tam król. Poza tym, Warszawa jest bliżej Wilna i Litwy, z której wywodził się Kazimierz. Siła Kościoła w Polsce stała się z czasem bardzo silna, tak bardzo, że papież wyznaczył kardynała polskiego, aby rezydował w Stolicy Apostolskiej. Było to ogromne wyróżnienie na tle innych krajów. Nieliczne państwa dostępowały tego zaszczytu. Nie minęło za wiele czasu, a Polskę spotkał ponownie ogromny zaszczyt. Papież kanonizował Karola Ferdynanda. Został świętym, ponieważ - niczym prawdziwy chrześcijanin - w godzinie próby stanął na wysokości zadania i zręcznie pokierował państwem w imię Jezusa Chrystusa. Był też człowiekiem sprawiedliwym i niezwykle serdecznym. Możemy mieć podejrzenia, że na jego kanonizację wpłynął nowy, polski kardynał w Rzymie oraz Henryk Sieniawski. Chłopi oraz szlachta, a nawet sama rada królewska i król, byli uradowani do granic możliwości. Jednakże, mimo tych wspaniałych zdarzeń, nie uratowało to kraju przed rewolucją. Na Warmii i Mazurach wybuchły bunty Prusaków. Zakon Krzyżacki był zjadany przez bunty chłopskie, więc prawdopodobnie wśród tych buntowników na Mazurach spory odsetek był Krzyżaków którzy chcieli odbudować swój kraj, ale od zera (którym już się stał). Nie minęło wiele czasu, a przyszły rozkazy od króla Kazimierza do stacjonującej armii w Płocku pod przewodnictwem generała Henryka Kurbskiego. Rozkaz był prosty: zmasakrować. Generałowi Kurbskiemu nie trzeba było tego dyktować dwa razy. Pierwsza bitwa o Olsztyn była zaciekła i krwawa, ale ostatecznie udało się wygrać Polakom. Kolejna bitwa, a raczej szereg bitew, była w okolicach Wystruga. Jako iż były tam bagna, Krzyżacy bronili się długo, po prostu się chowając, ale minęło kilka dni i wszyscy zostali srogo pobici. Rebelia upadła, a król potraktował ten bunt - wspierany przez Krzyżaków - za wypowiedzenie wojny. Następnym celem Jagiellona były Prusy. Demokracja szlachecka r. - 14.10.1467 r. Minęły 2 miesiące od haniebnej rebelii Mazurskiej, w której Krzyżacy próbowali odseparować Warmię i Mazury od Polski. Bunt skończył się całkowitą klęską, a Kazimierz Jagiellończyk nie pozostał dłużny. Po uprzednim wysłaniu emisariusza z żądaniem przeprosin, Krzyżacy odrzekli, że nie będą przepraszać za coś, co było słuszne. Król zdenerwował się wtedy o jeden raz za dużo. Wypowiedział wojnę Zakonowi Krzyżackiemu, który w sojuszu z Zakonem Kawalerów Mieczowych (Inflanckim) i wolnym miastem Rygą myślał, że zdoła powstrzymać Polskę od jej ruchów. Nie minęło 2 tygodnie od wypowiedzenia wojny, a wojska polskie na czele z Henrykiem Kurbskim oblegały już stolicę zakonu – Memel. Szybko zrezygnowano z oblegania stolicy, ponieważ trwała bitwa pod Rygą pomiędzy dwoma zakonami a wojskami litewskimi. Henryk Kurbski natychmiast ruszył z pomocą swoim sojusznikom i odwrócił losy bitwy - wygrywając ją. Informacja o wojnie przeciwko Zakonowi Krzyżackiemu - oraz haniebnej przyczynie tej wojny - szybko obiegła Europę i dotarła do najznamienitszych dworów. Wszyscy popierali decyzję Kazimierza, nawet burmistrz wolnego miasta Gdańsk oraz samorząd czeski. Niedobitki zostały podbite w bitwie pod Malborkiem, po czym przystąpiono do oblegania tego zamku ze strony Polski, a Litwa zajęła się obleganiem Rygi oraz Zakonu Kawalerów Mieczowych. Wiadomość o przeniesieniu dworu królewskiego do Warszawy spowodowała, że kupcy i rzemieślnicy walczący o jakieś interesy w Krakowie, wreszcie mogli spokojnie zająć swoje miejsce w prawie pustej pod tym względem Warszawie. Obecność króla w mieście to zawsze dodatkowy prestiż owych sklepów i zakładów, a do stolicy zawsze zawitają jacyś obcokrajowcy, którzy chętnie coś kupią i wypiją. Warszawa bogaciła się więc nawet pomimo wojny, co oczywiście było na rękę królowi. Mijały tygodnie i miesiące, a twierdze krzyżackie systematycznie upadały pod naporem sił polsko-litewskich. Do króla przybywali kolejni emisariusze z różnych krajów, którzy zaciekawieni Polską oraz jej wspaniałym władcą zaczynali pisać opowiadania i eposy o wielkości państwa polskiego, na co król oczywiście się zgadzał. Pieśni, eposy, epopeje, wszystko to wypuszczano na rynek europejski, dzięki czemu Polska zyskiwała prestiż. W trakcie trwania wojny, do króla doszła bardzo smutna wiadomość. Iwan Krasiński zmarł, mając 51 lat. Wspaniały dyplomata, kolejny przedstawiciel rady królewskiej i pamiętający czasy bezkrólewia zmarł w zaciszu własnego domu. Musiano wybrać nowego dyplomatę królewskiego, którym został 32-letni Lech Benyowski, jeden z uczniów zmarłego Iwana. 8 sierpnia 1465 roku, podpisany został traktat pokojowy z wolnym miastem Rygą. Zakładał on oddanie całego skarbca ryskiego Polsce jako reparacje wojenne oraz narzucenie izolacji dyplomatycznej ze wszystkimi krajami. Ryga nie miała nic do powiedzenia. Przyjęła te warunki, a wojska polsko-litewskie wycofały się z okupowanego miasta. Podobne warunki narzucono Zakonowi Kawalerów Mieczowych 23 sierpnia. Przyjęli je, choć nie musieli, ponieważ nie wszystkie zamki były jeszcze przejęte, ale wiedzieli, że nic nie wskórają w tej wojnie. Został tylko Zakon Krzyżacki. Krzyżacy posiadali tylko dwie twierdze, które były oblegane przez Polskę, więc zakończenie wojny było tylko kwestią czasu. Na traktat pokojowy Krzyżacy musieli czekać do 25 lutego, wtedy też do twierdzy Memel - stolicy zakonu - przybył Emil Pułaski z traktatem. Zakładał on przejęcie przez Polskę skarbca krzyżackiego oraz uczynienie z nich lenna polskiego. Krzyżacy niechętnie się zgodzili. Podobno w nocy po podpisaniu traktatu, Krzyżacy przedziurawili uniformy polskiej armii w geście sprzeciwu. Wojna się skończyła całkowitym zwycięstwem Polski. Nie minął rok, jak król Kazimierz Jagiellończyk i cesarz Fryderyk Habsburg spotkali się w Wiedniu, aby przedyskutować dalsze ruchy sojuszu niemiecko-polskiego. Uzgodniono, że następnym celem będą Węgry, które posiadały sojusz z oddaloną i słabą Burgundią oraz Sabaudią. Cesarz zadeklarował się wspomóc Polskę, więc gdy tylko król wrócił do Warszawy, 21 sierpnia 1466 roku wypowiedziano wojnę Węgrom. Do pierwszej bitwy doszło pod Biharem, czyli na terytorium Transylwanii, gdzie 15 tysięcy Węgrów zostało pobitych przez wojska Mołdawii, Litwy oraz Polski. Tymczasem do Warszawy przybył list od magnatów z prośbą o nadanie im stosownych przywilejów. Król, gdy tylko to zobaczył, zaśmiał się bardzo i przerwał list w pół. To wywołało skandal wśród szlachty, który bardzo szybko przerodził się w otwarty bunt. Szlachciców i ich ludzi było prawie czternaście tysięcy. Rozpoczęli oni marsz na Warszawę, ale przed tym musieli oni uporać się z zamkiem w Wiźnie. Król na wieść o tym posłał po Henryka Kurbskiego - generała polskiej armii - który właśnie oblegał jakiś zamek w Chorwacji, aby ten jak najszybciej zawrócił do Polski i wybił buntowników. Tymczasem w Wielkopolsce trwał masowy pobór do wojska. Żołnierze mieli dołączyć do armii Kurbskiego, gdy ten stawi się w Polsce. Po jakimś czasie armia polska wkroczyła do Warszawy. Posiłki zostały dołączone i wydano rozkaz, aby dać szlachcie nauczkę. Do tej pory powstańcy zdobyli już Wiznę. Armią szlachecką dowodził niejaki Jan Olbracht Rzewuski. Bitwa się rozpoczęła, a szlachta została zmasakrowana. Nie ostał się ani jeden buntownik. Teraz wystarczyło przejąć zamek w Wiźnie. Niestety, korzystając z tego, że Polska prowadzi wojnę o Węgry, Dania przejęła Gdańsk. Gdy król się o tym dowiedział, wybuchł wściekłością, albowiem Gdańsk był naturalnym celem Polski. Umarł król, niech żyje szlachta r. - 02.10.1472 r. 25 marca umarł ostatni przedstawiciel rady królewskiej - kapitan Jan Sieniawski. Pochowano go tam, gdzie chciał spocząć (Kraków). Jego następcą został Niemiec, Paul von Freymann. Był to jeden z przedstawicieli inteligencji, którzy przybyli do Polski w czasie wojny niemiecko-skandynawskiej. Był on świetnym rekrutującym. Potrafił wziąć pod broń tyle samo ludzi w trzykrotnie mniejszym czasie niż używając standardowych metod. Pod koniec października oblężenie Wizny zostało zakończone. Szlachta poznała sprawiedliwość króla (więzienie lub śmierć), a armia od razu ruszyła do przerwanej ofensywy na Węgrzech. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł Szepes. Mijały miesiące, a dzięki posiłkom polskim, siły austriacko-litewsko-transylwańskie mogły przystąpić do kontrofensywy na Węgrzech. Austria skupiła się na Sabaudii, która 13 stycznia podpisała pokój z Polską. Pokój polegał na oddaniu ziem zagarniętych Szwajcarii oraz zerwaniu kontaktów dyplomatycznych z Węgrami. Na wiosnę do Warszawy przybył pewien kaznodzieja, który opowiadał wspaniałe kazania, miał posłuch u ludzi i respekt. Kler miał dylemat, co z nim zrobić. Z jednej strony, chcieli go wysłać do Rzymu, z czego byłby zadowolony papież. Z drugiej strony, gdyby uczynić z niego biskupa, zyskałby jeszcze większy posłuch. Kler zwrócił się do króla, aby to on podjął decyzję. Uznał, że nie brakuje dobrych biskupów, i rozpatrzył opcję pierwszą. Kazimierz Jagiellończyk zmarł 26 maja 1470 roku. Nie było króla, a trwała wojna. Trzeba było przeprowadzić pierwszą (nie do końca wolną, bo przyspieszoną przez wojnę) elekcję. I tak, po niespełna trzech tygodniach narad i głosowań, wybrano nowego króla z dynastii Hohenzollernów, który przyjął imię Jan Kazimierz. Był on pospiesznie wybranym kandydatem elektoratu brandenburskiego. Władca w chwili wyboru miał 60 lat. Szlachta myślała, że skoro król będzie stary, to będzie łatwiej go kontrolować. Król pierwsze, co postanowił, to to, że władza musi zostać utrzymana w jednym człowieku, a tym człowiekiem powinien być władca. Szlachta była oburzona, jednak Jan Kazimierz nie dał za wygraną. Stwierdził, że skoro został wybrany przez szlachtę to powinna się go słuchać. Wprowadzał reformy nawet pomimo veta. Mijały miesiące, szlachta podburzała wszystko, co żywe, a Jan Kazimierz dalej robił swoje. Dokończył wojnę z Węgrami i 21 lipca 1471 roku podpisał z nimi pokój, na mocy którego Węgry zrzekły się południowej Transylwanii na rzecz Księstwa Transylwańskiego oraz Szepesu i Szabolcs na rzecz Królestwa Polskiego. Nie minęło kilka dni, a książę Transylwanii, Janos, poprosił łaskawie Jana Kazimierza o wcielenie Szabolcs do Transylwanii. Król zgodził się, bo wiedział, że to ich ziemie, a polepszenie relacji z władcami swoich lenn oraz ziem będzie dla niego dobre. Przemiany kulturowe oraz wymieszanie się kultur w Polsce na przestrzeni lat powodowały, że ludzie integrowali się ze sobą, w odróżnieniu od zachodu, gdzie nazwanie Burgundczyka Francuzem było jednoznaczne z obrażaniem czyjejś matki. Ludzie w Polsce stali się bardzo tolerancyjni oraz życzliwi. Nie liczyło się skąd pochodzą ludzie, liczyło się to, jacy oni byli. To było ewenementem na skalę europejską. Po zakończeniu wojny, Jan Kazimierz sam rozpoczął wielką akcję rozbudowy Polski. W każdym większym mieście i twierdzy o szczególnym znaczeniu strategicznym miały powstać zbrojownie z koszarami, aby rekrutować szybciej i sprawniej kolejnych ludzi do armii królewskiej i garnizonów twierdz. Wielka wojna o Gdańsk r. - 03.10.1475 r. Mijały miesiące, a Jan Kazimierz dalej żył, lecz dalej w niezgodzie ze szlachtą. Aby ją sobie udobruchać, Jan Kazimierz wysłał jedną z przedstawicielek, wymierającej już, dynastii Jagiellonów, aby weszły w mariaż z cesarzem ŚCR. Nie pomogło to wiele, ale cesarz przynajmniej był zadowolony. W sumie, kto by nie był prawda? Wraz z nadejściem wiosny, Jan Kazimierz postanowił, że Gdańsk zbyt długo należał już do Danii. Wypowiedział owej Danii wojnę. Niestety problem był w tym, że była w unii personalnej (podobnie jak Polska) ze Szwecją i Norwegią. Dodajmy jeszcze sojusz z Burgundią. Wojna ta była ryzykowna, ale konieczna. Polska potrzebowała Gdańska, aby ruszyć coś w swojej ekonomii oraz uspokoić, choć na chwilę, szlachtę. Piętnastotysięczna armia Polski pod dowództwem Henryka Kurbskiego ruszyła więc z Warszawy w stronę Gdańska. Jako, iż wojna była prowadzona również z Burgundią, Austria bardzo ochoczo przystąpiła do wojny Polsko-Skandynawskiej. Okazja do pobicia dwóch rywali nie zdarza się zawsze. Wróćmy jednak do kraju. Henryk Kurbski postanowił podzielić swoją armię na dwie części. Dwa tysiące Polaków miało oblegać Gdańsk, a pozostałe trzynaście tysięcy ruszyło do rodzimej Danii. Jednakże podczas gdy Henryk Kurbski razem ze swoją armią wkroczył do Holsztynu i miał iść dalej, doszła do niego informacja od jego zwiadowców: "szesnaście tysięcy Duńczyków idzie na armie polskie". Henryk nie tracił czasu, zarządził, aby przygotować się do obrony. 24 Sierpnia odbyła się bitwa. Wojskami Danii dowodził niejaki Bent Lutzow, jednakże armia Lutzowa bardzo się spieszyła, ponieważ armia polska rozstawiła się przy brzegu rzeki, więc Duńczycy aby zaatakować, musieli najpierw tę rzekę przekroczyć. I tak się stało. Bitwa trwała długo, ale ostatecznie wojska polskie wygrały. Duńczycy musieli się wycofać, ale Polacy mieli poważne straty. I tak mimo, że bitwa została wygrana, Duńczycy osiągnęli to co chcieli. Henryk Kurbski zarządził odwrót do Polski. Minął rok od wypowiedzenia wojny, wojska Kurbksiego regenerowały się i regenerowały się w Poznaniu, a Gdańsk tymczasem padł i teraz był pod okupacją polską. Był to sygnał dla armii litewskiej i krzyżackiej. Sygnał, który mówił wyraźnie "Gdańsk jest nasz, dopilnujmy aby tak pozostało", więc owe armie ruszyły na rodzimą Danię. Odnowiona armia polska także tam ruszyła, jednakże, gdy przybyła do Meklemburgii, stała się tragedia. Generał Henryk Kurbski zmarł. Nie wiadomo, czy przez spisek, czy z powodu wieku, ale jedno było pewne - jego żywot się zakończył. Armia musiała szybko zawrócić, aby nowy generał mógł do niej dołączyć. Nowym generałem został Eugeniusz Zbaraski. Tymczasem armia litewsko-mołdawska (od teraz będę mówił po prostu armia lenna) toczyła bitwę z siłami norwesko-duńskimi na ziemiach duńskich. Zanim jednak Polacy przybyli na pole bitwy, zakończyła się ona zwycięstwem lenników polskich. Armia Danii uciekła do Burgundii, gdzie chciała ruszyć w pogoń za nimi armią Eugeniusza. Zbaraski pewnie myślał, że przechwyci wojska Danii w drodze, ale niestety nic nie jest szybsze niż uciekająca armia. Wrócił więc do Holsztynu. Dania była cała pod oblężeniem i wystarczyło tylko czekać. Duńczycy nie byli głupi i woleli nie desantować się ze swoich wysp. Na nieszczęście, 20 Marca 1475 roku zmarł cesarz Fryderyk III Habsburg. Jednakże, przed śmiercią powiedział on do swojego następcy Ladisława, (słowiańskie imię swoją drogą) aby ten za wszelką cenę walczył dalej. Fryderyk III był zaiste prawdziwym przyjacielem Polski. 29 Lipca nastąpił przełom, ponieważ do Danii wkroczyły siły burgundzkie, atakując siły litewskie. Z odsieczą od razu ruszyły wojska lenne i polskie. Wykorzystując okazję, Dania przeprowadziła desant na obleganą prowincję na północ od wyspy Fyn (z uwagi na szacunek do waszego języka, nie będę wymieniał nazw tych prowincji aut), gdzie rozgromiły podtrzymujących oblężenie dwa tysiące Polaków. Bitwa z Burgundią została zakończona naszym sukcesem, a na wieść o tym Dania ponownie wycofała się na Fyn, aby przeprowadzić szybki manewr, aby dobić siły polskie. Bitwa o Slesvig (bo tam wbiła się Dania) została wygrana 23 Września 1475 roku, i pomimo że Dania się desantowała, to najprawdopodobniej wygrałaby tę bitwę, gdyby nie fakt, że w tym czasie piętnaście tysięcy Austriaków przybyło z odsieczą. W końcowej fazie bitwy dołączyły także wojska lenne. Dania (i posiłki norweskie) zostały całkowicie rozgromione i można było wreszcie przystąpić do oblegania ziem duńskich. Wyścig z czasem r. - 03.02.1485 r. Mijały miesiące, a Dania kilkukrotnie próbowała dokonać desantu na swoją rodzimą część, aby przerwać jakieś oblężenie. Niestety, z żadnym skutkiem. Wojna mogłaby trwać tak w nieskończoność, obleganie - desant - bitwa - obleganie, (i tak w kółko) ale Jan Kazimierz 20 października 1477 roku wysłał propozycję pokoju do Danii. Zażądał tylko oddania Gdańska do lenna polskiego, czyli Zakonu Krzyżackiego. Król Danii ostatecznie po wielu latach bezsensownej wojny zgodził się na oddanie Gdańska. Wojna się zakończyła, a Polska i Litwa mogły wrócić do ogarniania swojej sytuacji wewnętrznej. Wraz z nadejściem zimy do Polski, król Jan Kazimierz zarządził, aby ostatecznie zaanektować Zakon Krzyżacki. Wysłał więc swojego dyplomatę, aby ten rozpoczął akcje aneksyjne na terenie Zakonu. Tradycyjnie już, cesarz ŚCR Ladisław poprosił o rękę polskiej księżniczki, otrzymał ją razem z resztą ciała, przez co wieloletni sojusz niemiecko-polski mógł przetrwać kolejne dekady. A tym czasem na Litwie wybuchły bunty separatystyczne w okolicach Smoleńska. Jednakże po powrocie armii litewskich z frontu, zostały one stłamszone. Kolejna wygrana wojna spowodowała, że lenna i sąsiedzi Polski nabrali do niej, oraz naszego króla, większego szacunku. Mijały lata, a Jan Kazimierz robił się coraz starszy. Szlachta zaczęła się zastanawiać nad potencjalnym kandydatem. Jednym z nich był Aleksander Habsburg, krewny cesarza. Jednakże szlachta - z nieznanych powodów - potępiła go. Przyszedł rok 1480-ty, armia Polski była już odnowiona a Jan Kazimierz zamiast na kolejnych podbojach postanowił skupić się na polepszaniu relacji z władcami swoich lenn aby później te lenna ewentualnie anektować, tak jak teraz Zakon Krzyżacki. To była niestety ostatnia wola Jana Kazimierza Hohenzollerna. Umarł ze starości wraz z nadejściem lata w roku 1481. Przeprowadzono więc kolejną elekcję. Szlachta uznała, że zagraniczni królowie pragną centralizacji władzy i nie liczą się z nimi. Więc na króla wybrano Polaka, a dokładniej szlachcica z Poznania - Augusta II Wielkopolskiego. Gdy August II pragnął przeprowadzić reformy w rządzie, szlachta popierała go bezgranicznie, co w czasach Jana Kazimierza było nieprawdopodobne. Jednakże nie każdy był zadowolony z nowego króla. Niewiele wiadomo o wcześniejszym życiu Augusta II, jednakże musiało należeć do ciekawych. Ponieważ, gdy został koronowany niemal natychmiast wywołało to sprzeciw i niezadowolenie wśród rzemieślników. Król August II jednak nie chciał mieć konfliktów z własnym ludem, więc przekupił ich, aby siedzieli cicho. Zadziało. Król August II powołał także nowego doradcę militarnego, którym został niejaki Sylwester Matczyński z Krakowa. W międzyczasie, na północy nastąpiła zmiana sił. Królestwo Szwecji wypowiedziało nieposłuszeństwo Danii, która upokorzona kolejną przegraną wojną, nie mogła wzbudzać szacunku i podziwu wśród Szwedów. Sojusz Skandynawski właśnie przestał istnieć. Wraz z nadejściem wiosny 1483 roku, król August II postanowił, że oprócz Zakonu Krzyżackiego do Polski przyłączy także Hospodarstwo Mołdawskie. W takim celu wysłał tam swojego dyplomatę, aby wszystko przygotować. Niestety nie wszystko było takie piękne w tej Polsce. Na wieść o wybraniu Polaka na nowego króla, pozostałe państwa ościenne nieco zniesmaczyły się Polską. Bo wszak każdy chciał, aby to jego członek dynastii zasiadł na warszawskim tronie. Nastał kwiecień 1484 roku i do Warszawy przybył wybitny akwarelista, który zaproponował królowi Augustowi namalowanie jego podobizny w zamian za honorarium. Zgodził się, bo zawsze mogło to wzbudzić wobec niemu szacunek w państwie, a kto wie, kim zostałby ten człowiek gdyby król go odesłał. Tego samego roku w sierpniu, zakończyła się aneksja Zakonu Krzyżackiego. Ostatecznie zniknął on z map świata, a ostatni wielki mistrz zakonu złożył hołd Królowi Augustowi II. Wreszcie, nastał pokój między tymi dwoma zwaśnionymi narodami. Dzięki temu, linia wybrzeża Polski znacznie się wydłużyła, a w granicach Królestwa znalazł się Gdańsk - ważny ośrodek handlowy na Bałtyku. Z pieniędzy zebranych przez te wszystkie lata u Krzyżaków, król August II postanowił wybudować uniwersytet w Polsce, ponieważ żadnego jeszcze nie było. Dzięki tej decyzji, uczeni już nie musieli migrować do Polski, a mogli być produkowani na miejscu. Niestety nie pomogło to w rozpętaniu największej wojny domowej w dziejach Polski od czasów rozbicia dzielnicowego. Wybuchła wojna chłopska. Była ona nieszczęśliwym następstwem wygranej - ale bardzo wysokimi stratami w ludziach - wojny z Danią. Przez brak ludzi na wsiach, nie miał kto opiekować się polami, a teraz przyniosło to skutki w postaci głodu. Kraj pogrążył się w chaosie. Wojna komunistycznych chłopów - 14.10.1492r. Pierwsze armie chłopskie pojawiły się na Wołyniu. Zwiadowcy królewscy mówili o 12-u tysiącach mężczyzn. Król wydał jasny rozkaz "Zabić każdego zbuntowanego chłopa". Generał Eugeniusz Zbaraski po otrzymaniu owego rozkazu od razu ruszył w stronę Wołynia. Ku zdziwieniu swojemu i swoich wojsk, napotkali oni armia zbuntowanych chłopów gdy Ci podchodzili pod Lublin. Chłopi nie byli przygotowani na walkę bezpośrednią z doborowymi armiami królewskimi. Mimo przewagi liczebnej, chłopi zostali zdziesiątkowani. Z 12 tysięcy ostało się ich około 4. Jednakże Ci którzy zostali przy życiu, złożyli broń i poddali się armii Zbaraskiego. Jednakże to nie był koniec wojny domowej. Krótko po poskromieniu Wołyńskich chłopów, głos zabrali chłopi w Łęczycy. Jednakże oni, byli jeszcze skłonni do negocjacji. Żądali od króla wypłacenia odszkodowań za zniszczone (bądź brak) plony. Król nie chciał kolejnego problemu ze zbuntowanymi chłopami więc zgodził się. Nie było to dużo pieniędzy, ale lekko upokorzyło króla wśród sąsiadów. Nie minął miesiąc a kolejni chłopi byli gotowi chwycić za widły. Tym razem, byli to Gdańszczanie którzy zażądali dokładnie to samo co ich Łęczyccy przyjaciele. W między czasie zmarł Henryk Sieniawski. Papieski inkwizytor, który służył jeszcze na dworze Króla Kazimierza Jagiellończyka. Zasłużony członek rady królewskiej, został pożegnany z najwyższymi honorami. Na jego miejsce Król August II wybrał bankiera. Andrzeja Stadnickiego urodzonego w Szepesie. Pomagał on królowi w zarządzaniu skarbcem co było bardzo przydatne zważywszy na obecną sytuację. Od razu Andrzej Stadnicki zaproponował Królowi Augustowi wydanie 1/7 skarbca aby wzmocnić armię. Król zgodził się, bo co jak co, ale tej armii po prostu teraz potrzebował. Dzięki temu zabiegowi, oraz szybkim zdecydowanym akcjom Andrzeja Stadnickiego Polska troszeczkę się ustabilizowała jeśli chodzi o pieniądze i ekonomię - które podupadły przez nielojalnych chłopów - ale do zakończenia wojny było jeszcze daleko. A jeśli już przy ekonomii jesteśmy. Wraz z nadejściem nowego roku (1486) wyzwolone Królestwo Szwecji nałożyło embargo na polskie towary. Mocno ugodziło to gospodarkę polską na Bałtyku, ponieważ Szwecja była wielkim rynkiem zbytu na polskie produkty. Teraz kupcy musieli sprzedawać wszystko albo w Rydze, u Kawalerów Mieczowych lub dla Moskwy. Jednakże Andrzej Stadnicki próbował wpływać na dwór w Sztokholmie aby zniósł niesprawiedliwe embargo - niestety bezskutecznie. Jednakże Andrzej Stadnicki kombinował ile się dało i przemycał potrzebne Szwedom towary nielegalnie. Pieniędzy szło mało - a przynajmniej mniej niż wcześniej - ale przynajmniej szły. Przyszło lato i kolejni chłopi upomnieli się o wynagrodzenie. Pazerni nie ma co, ale otrzymali je. A byli to znani nam już Ukraińcy na Podolu. Nowy rok, nowe problemy. 1487 rozpoczął się dla Króla Augusta bardzo owocnie. Przyszedł pruski chłop do sali tronowej prosząc o to samo co reszta. Pieniędzy za uprawy. Mimo, że od wojny minęło już kilka lat to chłopi wciąż chcieli pieniądze. Chciwość ludzka nie znała wtedy granic. Pieniędzy ciągle ubywało a przybył kolejny problem. Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie wraz z nadejściem wiosny również nałożyło embargo na polskie produkty. Kolejny cios w ekonomię Polski. Wreszcie cierpliwość króla się skończyła. Gdy kolejne fale chłopstwa przybyły do Warszawy aby żebrać o królewskie pieniądze, Król popędził ich przeklinając ich. Chłopi oczywiście chwycili widły i zaatakowali armię królewską w Warszawie. Bitwa trwała kilka dni. Jednakże posiłki polskie z Malborka oraz z Litwy które przybyły aby bronić Warszawy przed chłopstwem ostatecznie wygrały Bitwę o Warszawę. Niedobitki chłopów uciekli do Sieradza, gdzie podburzając kolejnych chłopów przystąpili do oblegania tamtejszego zameczku. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż Eugeniusz Zbaraski wkroczy tam z plutonem egzekucyjnym w liczbie 12 tysięcy mężczyzn. Był to ostatni zryw chłopski w Polsce. Król z taktyki płacenia haraczu swoim poddanym przeszedł w tryb egzekwowania prawa świeckiego które mówiło wyraźnie "Przeciw panu swemu ręki nie podniesiesz". Armia długo jeszcze likwidowała ogniska potencjalnego buntu ale wiadomo było jedno. Wszystko było już w porządku. Przyszedł czas stabilizacji i rozbudowy gospodarki. Przyszedł jednak rok 1490 i z miejsca do Króla przybyły wiadomości od episkopatu polskiego, że kardynał szerzy herezje nie tylko w Polsce ale także w Rzymie. Król mógł wydać akt który go skazywał na łaskę episkopatu lub pozwolić mu dalej zostać na swoim stanowisku i potencjalnie narazić się Papieżowi. Król wybrał tę pierwszą opcję. Miesiąc później przybyła do króla równie dziwna wiadomość. Kardynał Wrocławski, czyli czeski, opuścił Czechy i postanowił służyć polskiemu królowi i kościołowi. Sytuacja niecodzienna ale król zgodził się. To upokorzyło Czechy wśród państw Europy. A upokorzenie wroga - Czechy dalej były w unii personalnej z W.Ks.Moskiewskim - zawsze było na miejscu. Tego samego dnia którego przybył ten kardynał czeski, w Polsce wprowadzono "De Heretico Comburendo Act". Czyli akt o heretykach. Mimo, że polska była bardzo tolerancyjnym krajem to wprowadzono ten akt ponieważ nieznacznie zwiększał on podatki u heretyków. A to dla Polski teraz było bardzo na rękę. 1-szego kwietnia 1492 roku w Warszawie postawiono statuę Piotrkowa. Która była pamiątką po krwawej wojnie chłopskiej w Polsce. Natomiast kilka miesięcy później, pierwszego lipca wypowiedział on wojnę Zakonowi Kawalerów Mieczowych, którzy sprzymierzeni ze Szwecją i oczywiście Rygą będą opierać się Polskiemu i Litewskiemu rycerstwu przez długi czas. Powodem wojny była Kurlandia. Hrabstwo przy Bałtyku którego August II pragnął. Pragnął głównie dlatego, że Infanty były oczkiem w głowie zarówno Polski jak i Szwecji i W.Ks.Moskiewskiego. Do pierwszej wojny doszło pod Kaunas na Litwie 18 Września 1492 roku. Gdzie 7 tysięcy zakonników zostało zaatakowanych przez 27 tysięcy wojsk Polsko-Litewskich. Wynik bitwy był przewidywalny. Zakonnicy wkrótce zjednoczyli się z Bogiem w Niebie, a Polacy i Litwini przystąpili do oblegania zamków Kawalerów Mieczowych. 28 sierpnia 1493 roku Wolne Miasto Ryga przestało mieć status "Wolne". Król August II zażądał całkowitej aneksji tego miasta. Odważne było to zagranie, ale przedstawiciele rządu Rygi nie mieli nic do powiedzenia. Jednakże z wykonaniem tego żądania Król wstrzymał się na jakiś czas z powodu wciąż trwającej wojny ze Szwecjo-Kawalerami. 14 października zakończyło się oblężenie Kurlandii. Jednakże to co zobaczyli w tamtejszej zbrojowni Polscy żołnierze przyprawiło ich o zdziwienie. Nie tylko ich, generałów także oraz samego Króla Augusta II. W środku bowiem znajdowały się działa artyleryjskie! Nowe pomysły - 17.XII.1498r. Wojna z Zakonem Kawalerów Mieczowych dalej trwa. 29 grudnia 1492 roku odbyła się bitwa pod Revalem, (dzisiejsza Estonia) gdzie 11 tysięcy wojsk polskich pod dowództwem generała Zbaraskiego walczyło z 4 tysiącami wojsk zakonnych. Bitwa nie trwała długo, a jej wynik był przesądzony przez przewagę liczebną Polski. Miały miesiące, które upłynęły na obleganiu i zdobywaniu twierdz zakonu. 24 sierpnia 1495 roku Ryga poddała się. Król August II zażądał całkowitej aneksj. Wielki burmistrz Rygi widząc beznadziejność swojej sytuacji, zgodził się. Tak więc Ryga stała się integralną częścią Królestwa Polskiego. Wraz z końcem lata 1496 całe terytorium Zakonu Kawalerów Mieczowych znalazło się pod okupacją Polski. Problem leżał w tym, że król August II chciał uczynić z zakonu lenno. Wielki Mistrz zgodziłby się na to, gdyby nie Królestwo Szwecji, które uczestniczyło w wojnie po stronie zakonu. 16.X.1496r. cesarz Austrii wezwał Króla Augusta II do wstawienia się w wojnie przeciwko księstwu Alzacji. Król oczywiście przyjął wezwanie, ale obiecał, że przyśle wojska, gdy wojna o Inflanty się zakończy. Minął rok i Wielki Mistrz Kawalerów Mieczowych widząc, że przez ten rok Szwecja nie wykonała ani jednego kroku, aby wesprzeć ich w wojnie, przyjął żądanie Króla Augusta II, jakim było utworzenie lenna z Zakonu Kawalerów. 29.IX.1497r został podpisany traktat pokojowy kończący wojnę. Mimo iż wojna była zakończona, Król August II nie wysłał wojsk aby wspierać Austriaków w ich wojnie. Było to uwarunkowane tym, że Austriacy tę wojnę wygrywali i nie było potrzeby interwencji ze strony polskiej. Zamiast na wojnie, August II postanowił przeprowadzić wielką akcję budowlaną na terenie Królestwa Polskiego. Padło na konstable (dawne warsztaty) królewskie z których zyski płynęłyby prosto do królewskiego skarbca. Konstable postanowiono wybudować w Szepesie - gdzie masowo produkowano miedź, bardzo potrzebną do produkcji dział - oraz we Lwowie - gdzie produkowano barwniki, luksusowy towar dla bogatych. Poza tym, kilka miesięcy później postanowiono wybudować konstable w Warszawie, Lublinie, Sandomierzu i Kaliszu. Poza konstablami, król poszedł za namową kupców i postanowił wybudować targowiska w miastach nadmorskich oraz nadwiślańskich. To jest Malbork, Warmia, Memel, Wystruc (dzisiejsze Szczytno) oraz w Chełmnie. Te inwestycje spowodowały wzrost handlowego wpływu Polski w basenie Morza Bałtyckiego. Ale król nie myślał tylko o handlu i produkcji. Pomyślał także o tych, dzięki którym nie istnieje ten kraj. W reszcie miast w których nie wybudował nic, nakazał budowę kościołów. Na budynkach cywilnych król jednak nie poprzestał. Skoro budował już tak dużo dla Polski, to postanowił zbudować coś także dla siebie. W tym celu nakazał wybudować sobie wielki pałac w Warszawie. Tak wielki i majestatyczny, aby pokazał szlachcie kto tutaj rządzi. Dosłownie, królowi przyświecało to, aby przypomnieć szlachcie, że to król rządzi w Polsce, a nie ona. Po części się to udało. 1.V.1498 roku zakończyła się integracja Hospodarstwa Mołdawskiego, przez co Królestwo Polskie powiększyło się o kolejne ziemie. Jednakże niektórym nie podobały się szczodre inwestycje króla Augusta II. W Sieradzu podburzeni przez miejscową szlachtę chłopi podnieśli widły i pochodnie przeciw gwałtownej industrializacji Polski oraz budowaniu pałaców w Warszawie. Do ich spacyfikowania wysłano samą armię królewską, aby pokazać siłę króla. Bunt został stłumiony a oczy króla powędrowały ku południu - ku Węgrom. Moskwa? Jaka Moskwa... - 7.XII.1505r Rozpoczął się masowy pobór do wojska. Przygotowania do wojny z Węgrami będące w sojuszu z Moskwą, która była w unii personalnej z Czechami trwały pełną parą. Aby walczyć na trzech frontach, potrzeba było mocnego wsparcia w ludziach i potężnych sojuszników. Na przygotowania do wojny poświęcono rok. Pod pretekstem przejęcia prowincji Pozsony i połączenia się Austrii i Polski, Król August II wypowiedział wojnę Węgrom 9 października 1499 roku. Zgodnie z założeniami do wojny przyłączyły się Czechy oraz Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie. Już 11 listopada doszło do pierwszej bitwy z wojskami Czeskimi pod Sieradzem, gdzie 19 tysięcy Czechów zaatakowało stacjonujące tam 12 tysięcy Polaków. Czesi atakowali przez Wartę, więc mieli utrudnione zadanie, jednakże ich przewaga liczebna zapewne przeważyłaby szalę zwycięstwa na ich korzyść. Po stronie czeskiej dowodził generał Jan Jiri z Falkensteina. Ponadto, w armii czeskiej znalazło się coś czego nie było w polskiej, mianowicie działa artyleryjskie. Polską obroną dowodził generał Eugeniusz Zbaraski. 23 listopada do walczących dołączyły posiłki polskie z Lublina które wspomogły armię Zbaraskiego i pokonały Czechów po długich dniach walki. Gdy bitwa chyliła się ku końcowi, przybyła 5 tysięczna armia Węgrów, aby wspomóc Czechów. Bitwa zakończyłaby się impasem zapewne, gdyby nie dodatkowe posiłki Litewskie przybyłe z Warszawy. Wraz z przybyciem wiosny 1500 roku, król August II musiał wybrać nowego doradcę wojskowego, bardzo potrzebnego na czas wojny. Wybór padł na niejakiego Jakuba Schnitterna z Gdańska, będący inżynierem polowym i zawodowym. Zarządzał on finansami przeznaczonymi na obronę zamków. Zamiast jednak przystąpić do ofensywy, król August II postanowił że armia królewska ma stacjonować w Krakowie i czekać na przybycie przeciwników. Po kilku miesiącach czekania, generał Zbaraski postanowił wyruszyć z ofensywą. Król mimo niechęci zgodził się, wiedział bowiem, że sam nie wie aż tyle jak słynny generał. Wojska polskie 1 lipca 1500 roku dołączyły do bitwy, w której udział brał sam cesarz Ladisław I Habsburg przeciwko Węgrom dowodzonym przez generała Erno Andrassy'a. Połączone siły cesarsko-polsko-lenne stanowiły prawie 5-cio krotną przewagę liczebną nad Węgrami, których zwyczajnie rozgromiono i przepędzono z Pozsony. O ile front zachodni był pod inicjatywą Polską, tak front wschodni był kompletnie pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek kontroli polskiej. Rosjanie oblegali Twierdzę Briańsk oraz dziesiątkowali wojska Zakonu Kawalerów - lenników Polski. Minął rok i sytuacja na zachodzie była tak opanowana, że król August II postanowił wycofać wojska lenne z tego frontu, aby odciążyć Zakonników i pobić Rosjan. W połowie roku 1501 udało się wygrać dwie bitwy wojskom lennym, przez co wojska Księstwa Moskiewskiego zmuszone były wycofać się do siebie. Wraz z początkiem roku 1502 sytuacja na obu frontach była dla Polski wspaniała. Polska wygrywała każdą bitwę oraz przełamywała każde oblężenie. Powołano nowego doradcę gospodarczego, którym został Aleksy Oleśnicki. W 1503 roku Węgry będące prawie całe pod okupacją przeżyły wojnę chłopską. Chłopi chwycili za broń, aby walczyć i z okupantami i z królem Węgier, który nie potrafił ich ochronić. Powstanie szybko zostało jednak stłumione przez cesarza zanim przerodziło się w coś poważniejszego. Wraz z powstaniem chłopskim na Węgrzech, zmarł Eugeniusz Zbaraski. Wspaniały generał, który wygrał niejedną bitwę. Nowym dowódcą sił królewskich został Igor Stadnicki. Mijały lata, a wojna postępowała. Litwa wraz z Transylwanią i Zakonnikami przejęła inicjatywę na wschodzie, a Austria i Polska na zachodzie. Wojna powoli zmierzała ku końcowi, na korzyść Polski. Wojna trwa - 23.II.1510r Minął rok, a w cesarstwie nastąpiły ogromne zmiany. Niejaki Marcin Luter otwarcie skrytykował kościół katolicki i papieża po czym prosił, a raczej żądał, natychmiastowych zmian w klerze. Papież oczywiście go wyśmiał, przez co Marcin Luter przybił do katedry w Turyngii (z którą Polska była w stanie wojny) kartkę z wypisanymi tezami, które wymagają naprostowania w kościele katolickim. Miejscowi biskupi i księża przeczytawszy te dogmaty, zgodzili się z Luterem i poparli go, mimo niezgody z Rzymem. Tak powstał luteranizm, czyli odłam chrześcijaństwa (jak prawosławie). Wystąpienie Lutera odbiło się szerokim echem po całym cesarstwie. Tak szerokim, że aż cesarz podpisał pokój z Węgrami aby zapewnić sobie spokój i próbować ratować postępującą reformację. Krótko po wycofaniu się z wojny Austrii, traktat pokojowy podpisano także z Turyngią, w której wrzało. Był to biały pokój, podobnie jak austriacki. 20 października 1506 roku wydała się bitwa pomiędzy wojskami czeskimi a polskimi pod Pragą - która była pod oblężeniem Polski - gdzie 8 tysięcy wojsk czeskich zaatakowało 2 tysiące polskich, jednakże szybko do polskich dotarły posiłki znad Erzu. Bitwa zakończyła się wraz z początkiem grudnia zwycięstwem Polski. Wojna trwała już naprawdę długo, żołnierze byli już nią zmęczeni, ale dalej musieli walczyć. Mimo, że Węgry i Moskwa także bardzo chętnie by podpisały pokój z niepokonaną Polsko-Litwo-Transylwanią. Wraz z początkiem roku 1508, do króla dotarły informacje o trwających badaniach Mikołaja Kopernika dotyczących astronomii. Jego teza polegała na tym, że to nie Słońce okrąża Ziemię, ale właśnie Ziemia Słońce. Teza ta była bardzo rewolucyjna i kontrowersyjna, ale wprowadzała nowe światło na tę dziedzinę nauki. A wiadomość, że tak wielki naukowiec pochodził z Polski, napawało dumą nie tylko króla, ale wszystkich możnowładców Europy. W październiku 1508 roku, wojska polskie przystąpiły do oblegania Moskwy - stolicy Wielkiego Księstwa Moskiewskiego. Był to ostatni punkt oporu Państw Trójkąta (Czechy-Węgry-Moskwa), gdyby on padł. Podpisano by natychmiastową kapitulację i to Polska dyktowałaby warunki pokoju, jakie tylko królowi Augustowi II przyszłyby do głowy. Arystokracja polska była zachwycona wynikiem wojny. Na początku każdy zdrowo myślący pomyślałby, że wojna na 2 frontach to samobójstwo. Król August II otrzymał od arystokracji prezent w wysokości 200 dukatów w dowód wdzięczności i uznania. Mimo, że trzymał szlachtę "pod kloszem", zjednał ją sobie i zyskał wreszcie poparcie polskiej elity. 3 maja 1508 roku, Moskwa padła pod oblężeniem wojsk polskich. Na kreml wstąpił sam August II, który przyjął od Wielkiego Księcia Moskiewskiego Ivana IV Rurykowicza, insygnia władcy Moskwy. Było to wielkie upokorzenie Rosjan, którzy byli teraz na łasce króla Polaka. August II nie zażądał jednak wiele od Rosjan. Wiedział on bowiem, że Rosjanie tylko wspomagali swojego sojusznika - Węgrów - więc zażądał tylko oddanie w ręce polskie Raciborza (od Czech) oraz Kaługi. Dlaczego akurat Kaługa? Kaługa była w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie Moskwy. Odległość między Moskwą a Kaługą to niespełna 180 kilometrów. Tak więc dwa dni drogi. Było to działanie raczej psychologiczne, aby Rosjanie cały czas pamiętali, kto ich pokonał i kogo mają się bać bardziej od Ivana IV - zwanego Groźnym. Ivan IV przyjął żądania Augusta II i odzyskał insygnia Moskiewskie. Gdy król August II wycofywał się z Moskwy, ten wręczył mu podarek w wysokości około 40 dukatów w ramach rozejmu. Kaługa została włączona do ziem Litwy, natomiast Racibórz bezpośrednio do korony. Żądania króla Augusta II wobec Węgier były natomiast dużo ostrzejsze. Żądał on nie tylko przejęcia Pozsony, ale także wszystkich terytoriów na wschód od Dunaju. Zażądał również wyzwolenia Księstwa Chorwacji i podzielenia Wołoszczyzny pomiędzy Transylwanię. Po podpisaniu pokoju, Transylwania otrzymała od króla podbite ziemie na wschód od Dunaju i tym samym Księstwo Transylwanii zostało przemianowane na Wielkie Księstwo Transylwanii. Wielkie, albowiem było w posiadaniu obszernych terenów. Natomiast z Raciborza król postanowił utworzyć kolejne lenno Polski, a mianowicie - Księstwo Śląskie. Z pieniędzmi przejętymi w trakcie wojny król zaczął finansować olbrzymią modernizację warsztatów i manufaktur na ziemiach Korony. Od folwarków, aż po sądy na terenie całej Polski. Kategoria:Europa Universalis IV Kategoria:Pulchny Niedźwiedź Kategoria:Rzeczpospolita Miliona Narodów